Duet jam session
by THEGamer45
Summary: OJ and Duster get it on..! MxM Yaoi! (NOT FINISHED)


Duster moaned under the sloppy kiss. What was he doing?! Why was he kissing? More importantly, who was he kissing? Although the question begged, he didn't open his eyes. This felt way too good. The tightening feeling on his pants, the feeling of hands on his shirt, massaging the nipples, the wet and soft lips on his.. dear god, this was amazing! The thumbs going around the hardened nub, teasingly, and then pressing, and finally pinching.

He felt the hand pinch him, then rub him, slowly. He moaned on the kiss as his erection was pressed on, a long breathy moan leaving his lips.

"Nnn.. Lucky.."

He heard, a most definetly, male voice. A raspy, and slightly deep voice. Deeper than his. His eyes shot open. A blonde, adult, blushing, and horny OJ was in front of him, eyes on eyes. Duster was.. surprised, to say the least. He was.. kissing.. a band member.. the head of the group, to say the least. He couldn't say he didn't like it. But.. how did he get into this sexy and hot mess?! After a minute or so, they separated for air..

Duster was about to say something, before being shushed by lips. "Open your mouth, and stick your tounge out." I slightly gasped. Such a strong.. and sexy voice.. That was what drove Duster the wildest. Duster didn't complain, and did as he was told. Not seconds later, a wet mouth enveloped the moist tounge. Just the tounge. It was.. magical to say the least. OJ was ravaging the tounge, barely touching the lips. He sucks, and intertwines his tounge with his. He then starts licking Duster's tounge, which makes him moan, and really loudly. He engulfed the tounge once again, this time bobbing his mouth forwards and backwards, this time making Duster moan. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away

As OJ pulled away, a string of saliva connected them both. OJ smirked, and went back to kiss Duster. The moans came back, and a lot of moving and laying down with the band member on top of him happened. Duster felt like he was in fucking heaven. It just felt so good..! The wet tongue making the slapping noises one would hear in a porno, the moaning loud and clear, their bodies against each other.. It was almost too much.. The warm lips of OJ drove him absolutely crazy.. the best type of crazy. The kissing continued as OJ's hands were starting to unbutton Duster's shirt, making the kiss even more heated. Their tongues started being stronger, as they fought against each other, OJ's trembling from the high amount of work. His tongue was feeling tired, and separated the kiss to grab some much needed air, the tongues sticking out in unison, not wanting to separate. Both band members smiled with a chuckle, not saying a word. OJ continued with the other's shirt, faster this time, a few buttons left. Duster couldn't help but moan again as he felt hands travel his toned and clean torso, the nipples being tweaked again. He saw OJ get in front of his chest, as he started to kiss and lick around. OJ was.. a sucker for ripped dudes.. literally.

He started licking the lumps, going up and down, working the chest with his tired, wet and warm tongue. Duster's hard on was leaking now, visible in his pants. OJ was startled at the wet dot on the other's jeans, looking down at it, and back up to Duster. He smirked. Oh, this was going to be good..

OJ licked the white bead that had formed through the pants, Duster jumping and squirming. "N-Not.. mm.." Duster whispered with his rough and deep voice. He felt the band member's hands start to roam his chest again, taking a feel around, going by the pecs and bench press as he squeezed and loved the stone-hard body. OJ worked on the pants with his teeth, feeling appropriate as to not leaving the area. He takes down the zipper with his teeth, seeing the bulge becoming more visible now. Duster's breathing tightened, his chest heaving up and down strongly, making the other band member more excited.

Yellow and pink boxers could be seen, as well as OJ's obvious smirk. Duster was trying to hold his breath at the hands, as he felt them non-stop around his body. Duster jumps even higher as he feels a lick from OJ, licking through the boxers, followed by placing his mouth around the side, licking and sucking the warm, pulsing organ. "Mm.. Mn.. Dust.. Mgn.." OJ had been moaning the whole time, as he could just barely taste the other one, but able to perfectly smell the other's sweaty and strong musk through the cloth.

* * *

I dunno if I should continue this.. .\\\\.


End file.
